


Fun-ishment

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftercare, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masochism, Rough Body Play, Sadism - Freeform, Size Difference, Spanking, Uncle/Nephew Incest, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After getting his first spanking, Dipper quickly finds himself purposefully screwing up tasks to feel the painfully pleasureful strength behind that big six fingered hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a oneshot I wrote while my cable was out. It wasn't meant to be this long but muse took a hold of me, what can I say?
> 
> I've always wanted a spanking scenario for Dipford so I wrote one myself!

At first, it shocked him. He really had no response to the situation because he's never experienced it before. When he accidentally bumped into a rather expensive and important piece to his uncle's latest test, causing it to fall and crash into pieces on the floor, he was expecting loud yelling and to be told that he wasn't allowed in the lab anymore. He _was_ sent upstairs after it was done but it wasn't while he was near tears because his role model and great uncle had severely reprimanded him, not at all.

He was sent hobbling up the stairs, holding his sore behind and sniffling back tears because he had been spanked. He's never been hit before, not even by his parents because they believed that a stern talking to and timeout was good enough and in later years, taking away his game system, phone and books. It had definitely worked, he hated to make them dissapointed or to be locked in his room for hours with nothing to do so he rarely back talked or misbehaved. But this was something entirely different and it had truly left a mark on him as a reminder, both mentally and physically.

But it wasn't the type of mental reminder that Ford had probably wanted. The spanking itself wasn't too bad, over the shorts and just enough to hurt but not enough to stop the boy from sitting down, just to make sure he learned his lesson. The crying was more emotional as he was quickly humiliated, felt violated, surprised, a bit angry but mostly very confused and dumbfounded at what was happening. He never expected his uncle to strike him and the realization had cause a few tears to form during the mess.

It wasn't until fifteen minutes later while he was lying on his stomach in his room that he realized some small part of him liked the way Ford immediately took control of the matter, plus took control of Dipper. He pulled him over his lap and went to town like it was nothing. The worst part was how he gave aftercare, the kiss on the cheek, the whispered " _Good boy._ " and the caring guide to the stairs as he dismissed him. It made Dipper's stomach churn with how nice he had been during the aftermath and the praise that was given, he'd always been a sucker for the praise his uncle could give. It was just exhilarating and sent chills up and down his spine and besides the pain wasn't too painful, in fact, he almost felt…alive.

The sting was just enough to remind him of the feel of his uncle's big hand cupping his rear as he swiftly smacked him over and over again. It was a few days later, at the moment he had decided last minute to pour the green sample in with the pink sample instead of the blue just to get a rouse out of his uncle and see if he'd hit him again, that Dipper knew he had a problem. He wanted Ford to manhandle him again, see if maybe it was a one time thing or if it would happen every time he screwed up. He passd it off as self preservation, telling himself he was only testing the waters so he could forever avoid any future mistakes. What a bunch of lies. In a few weeks it would be embarrasingly obvious what he was doing and why.

Ford did spank him and because it was an important sample test and it would take days to collect more, he had hit him harder. It actually hurt this time and he had more pain than a before, his cheeks felt warm and when he checked in the mirror they were red with a distinct six fingered mark. There was no going back after that incident, especially after Ford had kissed his cheek and pet him afterwards.

It was official; Dipper enjoyed getting spanked by his great uncle.

He felt sick at first, wrong, guilty, like he'd get caught and Ford would be disappointed in him but he never did get caught. He spaced his "mistakes" out carefully so it didn't look like he was doing it on purpose and he changed it back and forth from lab mishaps to everyday mishaps that just so happened to effect Ford the most. He had gotten more rough the bigger the mistake was and Dipper found himself getting lost in the pain and strength, the dominance from his uncle and the submissive small feeling he got every time would make his head spin and his shorts tighter. The pain had turned into a guilty pleasure and instead of hiding cries of anguish he began having to hide cries of joy.

It's hard to keep a boner a secret when you're laid over the lap of the person who's giving it to you but he always seemed to manage. His favoite is when Ford pulls his shorts down and smacks him through his thin briefs, the sound, the contact, it was so much better than with his dumb jean shorts in the way. He would always scurry up to the second floor bathroom and admire his uncle's work on his skin.

How red and blotchy it was, the handprint and obvious digits as beautiful bright patterns, never letting him forget who gave him such a thrill. Dipper would get so caught up in it that he'd touch himself, clumsily tugging at his cock as he thinks about the fresh scene that just transpired, Ford's consoling words of praise, the harsh immediate pain in his ass, he'd cum quickly with his uncle's name falling from his lips. His uncle could never find out just how much he enjoyed his punishment.

Although, the best one had yet to come. He'd soon figure this out one Tuesday night when it was just him and Ford awake at the ungodly hour of 4:30 AM.

They were working on transcribing a rather difficult situation with a creature they had yet to encounter before that day. Writing down everything they could remember about the beast had always calmed their nerves and helped them gather their barings to start plotting on how to approach it or defend against it. Dipper had truly been interested and focused on getting it done, it was one of the rare finds of Gravity Falls he had discovered along side his great uncle, not years afterward in a dusty old book. When he had brought down two more cans of Pitt Cola to refuel on sugar and energy he had no intentioned of tripping over his uncle's foot and spilling his full can of soda into almost all of their papers, successfully soaking them and causing the ink to bleed.

Hours of writing and detail recalling and frustration. _Gone_.

Dipper panicked and quickly sputtered out an apology as he feebly attempted to pick the papers of from their carbonated fate, his uncle seemingly frozen in disbelief at what they had just lost.

"I'm sorry, Grunkle Ford! I'm so, _so_ sorry! I didnt mean to, oh gosh…!" Dipper babbled as he shifted on his feet and whined softly.

Ford set up straight in his seat, the light from the desk lamp had reflected off his glasses so harshly that Dipper couldn't see his eyes behind them, the only indication of his current emotion being set in his deep frown and tense body language. Dipper was actually scared this time, he knew he fucked up badly and he didnt want Ford irreversibly mad at him.

" _Mason_ ," he started and Dipper's stomach fell to the floor while his heart jumped up into his throat, "I know what you've been doing. I'm nowhere near dumb, boy, I can tell you've been pretending to make mistakes so I can punish you."

His mouth was dry and he already felt like crying. He knew? How long has he known? Why didn't he say anything? He fisted his shirt and fidgeted uncomfortably, wanting to run away and act like this never happened.

"I've had plenty of suspicions and theories as to why you'd want something like that to happen but whatever it is, I hope it was worth destroying our work." he sat back and Dipper saw the fire burning behind his blue eyes and for a split second he couldnt tell if it was anger or not, but that didn't matter.

He quickly jumped to his defend himself, "Grunkle Ford, please, this really was an accident! I-i didn't do this one on purpose, I swear!" he knew he was begging and whining like a child but every bone in his body protested to the thought of his favorite person in the world being so angry at him that he could never forgive him. Ford didnt believe a single word he said.

"We've spent hours on these papers and it's going to take the same amount, perhaps even _longer_ to rewrite everything. That's wasted time and energy that could have been spent on further developments all because you have a liking to getting spanked."

The cool, level headed tone of his uncle's voice compared to his own panicked one added to the already huge wave of hot shame that rushed over his body in that moment. His eyes watered and tears threatened to spill as he couldn't find the words to reply having been caught in his biggest secret yet, one as filthy and self indulgent as this. Ford continued to speak but Dipper's eyes were glued to the floor as his legs shook in place and he sniffled softly.

"Since you seem to love your punishment _so_ much, why don't I give you what you obviously want; My full strength. I doubt you'll find this pleasurable, though. Since our current project is on hold how does it sound to call this a test?" he gestured for Dipper to step forward and he would have missed the cue if he hadn't glanced up the exact moment he did it.

He took shaky steps forward and wanted to hide when that sick feeling of excitement for getting spanked started to bubble up even in this situation. He wanted to ask what he meant by test but found himself just trying to calm down as he found his spot standing on the side. Ford placed a hand on his back and easily bent Dipper over his lap, like usual. This time, he spread his legs slightly and tugged Dipper over even further to the point that the small boy was barely on his tiptoes, most of his weight laying on his uncle's legs.

"The test is to see just how much pain you're capable of withstanding." He reached under Dipper's waist and down to the button of his shorts, skillfully popping it open and pulling down the zipper to yank the article of clothing off his legs completely. He tossed them somewhere in the lab behind him and Dipper shuddered as the air hit his already heated skin. He felt disgusting, so pumped up and excited when Ford was clearly meaning harm and perhaps that's why he was so horny. There was definitely something wrong with him.

He tried to stop his shaking when he felt his uncle's hand glide over the cleft of his ass, lightly scrunching the fabric of his boxer briefs. He was prepared and expectant for the spanking to happen at any moment but when he had been lying there for five minutes with gentle caresses to his rear, he begun to wonder if he was ever going to happen and he was getting impatient. He couldn't tell if he just wanted it done and over with or if he really wanted Ford to hurry up and hurt him already. Probably the latter.

He started to get squirmy when suddenly the first hit landed and he jolted because, _wow_ , Ford wasn't lying about using his full strength. That hurt and honestly it wasn't the good kind…at first. It bloomed over his body and straight to his crotch, the intensity almost overwhelming because there it goes again and his back spazzes under the harsh contact. Swat after swat Ford spanked Dipper roughly and with no remorse, eventually having to press down on the boy's back to keep him still as he kept wiggling. Dipper quickly started to cry out with every hit instead of simply taking it strongly.

He was whiny and almost needy, trying to curl in on himself as he was delivered swift pain repeatedly, Ford switching cheeks every other hit and then managing to capture his whole ass in his palm since the boy was so small compared to him. Dipper was in an agonizing bliss, his eyes watered and his tears fell straight to the floor and rolled down his cheeks to his chin as he sniffled and cried. His ass was on fire and his uncle wasn't letting up, each hit worse than the last on his abused skin and he was as hard as rock in his underwear, lost in some haze between common sense and his primal desires.

It was decently bearable until Ford had pulled his briefs off, rubbing his bright red cheeks. He had always wanted it to go this far but now that he's here it's actually a bit frightening. The pain is good and his love for it apparently went much deeper than he originally thought it would but it's very borderline, certain hits don't add to the excitement at all. He was about to tell Ford this but realized that he actually had no say so in this at all, he was at his uncle's mercy. That _definitely_ added to his excitement.

"I want you to count these next ones for me, Mason." Ford demanded and his tone held no room for refusal. He simply nodded and wiped at his eyes, body trembling and breath ragged.

He was hit, flesh on flesh clapped so loudly in the big empty basement and Dipper's head was thrown back by the force as he let out a choked scream in surprise. Oh. _Oh_ , that _hurt_ and it shocked every nerve in his body and his eyes were blown wide and his cock twitched and tears fell and he felt _alive_ and _good_. There was something wrong with him and he _loved_ it because this was heaven, it truly was.

" _ONE!!_ " he counted, voice laced with all the lust his body could muster and it came out as such a needy moan that he even surprised himself.

"Good boy…" he heard from above and when did Ford's voice turn so husky and choked? When he was spanked again and he shuddered, trying to curl in as he groaned and moaned he felt it prodding against his belly. His uncle was getting hard from this. The Author has a boner for him, because of him. He was hurting him, really honestly hurting him yet the two of them were sweaty, horny messes, he can feel his uncle's legs trembling just the slightest bit.

"Two!" he called out, biting on his own knuckle. Another swat, another moan, another number ticked away. It kept going on and Dipper begun to lose track of how many he had been counting because his speech was slurred when he started to sob uncontrollably at the intense, stinging, sharp never-ending pain he was experiencing. As much as he wanted it to go on he desperately wanted it to stop.

Another spank and he mumbled out " _Bleventeen_ …!" between choked sobs and whines and thats when it stopped. It finally stopped. He caught his breath, panting with heavy huffs and he'd cringe if he had the energy when he saw drool drip from his open mouth. He was suddenly picked up and forced to stand though his legs felt like literal jelly and any muscle movement in his ass made him want to start crying all over again. Ford's hands kept a strong grip on his arms as he picked him up. Dipper looked like a beautiful mess with his hair matted to his forehead from the sweat, his face flushed and it crept down his neck and under his shirt collar. Small body trembling, mouth open, eyes hazy, Ford could get used to this.

"Did you learn your lesson?" he asked firmly and Dipper quickly nodded. He didn't like to see the boy in tears but it was hard to imagine him hating every moment when his cock was such a deep red and dripping like it was.

"I want to hear you say it."

"I-i learned m-my lesson!" he stuttered out, wiping at his eyes and giving a gentle hiccup.

"Will you stop purposefully making mistakes so I get upset and spank you?" Dipper paused at that, looking down at the floor for a few seconds before he nodded and mumbled a 'Yes'. Oh, it was _so cute_ how much he wanted it.

Ford couldn't stop himself when he first found out that Dipper had been gaining sexual stimulation from the pain he was inflicting on him. He had no idea the twelve year old boy was capable of not only being a masochist but actively _pursuing_ the harsh treatment over and over again. He wasn't lying when he said that this was a test to see just how much Dipper could handle and the results were staggering and incredibly favorable. The boy has always been too cute for his own good and while perhaps laying hands on him had only been a late night passing thought, after tonight, Ford reconsidered his opinion. He wants this and he _knows_ Dipper does, too.

"You're a good boy, you took that very well. I'm proud of my good little boy." Ford cooed, pulling Dipper close and rubbing his back as he kissed his cheeks, nose, birthmark and eventually lips. Dipper froze up when he had and it was adorable to think that he was flustered over something like a kiss after what they had just done.

He melted under the affection and praise, a whimper left his lips as he looked up at his uncle and desperately tried to ignore the pulsating, burning pain in his ass. He went to speak but Ford pressed a finger to his lips.

"I'm going to reward you for being such a good obedient boy." He seemed to whisper, the hand on his lips crept down his body and Dipper was too busy focused on the lips pressed on his again to notice where the hand was going. It was only when his very needy, very sensitive cock had been grasped the he jumped and whined, clinging onto his great uncle's broad frame.

He almost couldn't believe that tonight was happening but the stinging sensation and the calloused hand stroking his small dick were very real and very convincing. Ford had two thick fingers and a thumb wrapped around Dipper's thin shaft and was making quick work of the boy's erection. He coaxed his nephew into a sloppy makeout, his free hand playing with those chocolate curls and holding his head straight. With one well placed rough squeeze, Dipper keened and cried out as he shot thin cum all over Ford's hand and a bit of his jacket sleeve. He quickly peeled the garment off and tossed it, licking his hand clean and making sure Dipper watched.

"You know, if you'd like, you don't have to keep breaking or dropping things so I can spank you." Ford began to offer as he stood and picked his nephew up bridal style, mindful of his deep red rear. He was going to have some pretty big bruises but they'll fade in a few days. He won't go _as_ hard next time, no point in damaging him more than needed. He's still just a child.

"W-what do you mean?" Dipper questioned in a hushed tone as they made their way back upstairs. It was surely around five by now, maybe even later. They can't wake anyone, not now, not ever.

"What I'm proposing is…I'll gladly give you a good swatting whenever you want. I enjoy it, too." As if to emphasise this, he shifted his hard on to a now comfortable position to walk in. He'll take care of it later and teach Dipper how to do the same at a later time as well.

Dipper seemed to ponder this for awhile, Ford thought he'd jump to the opprotunity instantly. He was making his way up the stairs when the boy spoke next.

" _Yeah_. I'd like that." he smiled and hugged him as best he could from his position. Ford smiled brightly. He delivered more careful aftercare and got the young lad ready for bed, making sure he laid on his belly and was wearing the softest pair of PJ's he owned.

Whether this would just be a continuing secret of self indulgence into Sadism and Masochism, plus mutual incestuous attraction, or if it will blossom into an actual relationship between the two, neither Pines member could say at the moment.

All they knew was their Punishment had officially turned into Fun-ishment.


End file.
